Justice League: In need of Flash (Discontinued, Really Sorry)
by XCrystallizedX
Summary: Six of the members are in trouble. Its up to one hero to save them all: Flash. Can this fast, spandex-wearing, immature hero, take charge and rescue the league?
1. Chapter 1

*Green Lantern's POV*

Green Lantern woke up in a dark room. He tried to move his arms but found them locked in golden chains. The chains were connected with the back wall of the cell, his ring was useless. He shifted his head as much as possible. As soon as he did that, he feel sharp pain occur all over his body. He looked down, he could tell his chest was covered with bruises and scratches. He had no memory over how he had woken up like this. Only a dim light shone on the ceiling of his cell. He was thinking of a plan to escape when he heard footsteps approaching. His cell door opened and a tall, hairless man stood over him.

"Luthor!" Green Lantern yelled, " What are you doing here?"

"My, my, how are you feeling Lantern?" Luthor said smirking.

Green Lantern tried to face Luthor, but failed, the chains keeping him down. Green Lantern growled at Luthor. Lex just smiled deviously. Green Lantern hated him. When he got free, he was going to strangle Luthor with his bare hands. His scent could've been noticed miles away, urging him to puke.

"No need to be so vicious, Lantern," Luthor said, still smirking, "After all I'm doing you a favor."

"Yeah? And whats that?" The ex-pilot questioned. He was tired of Luthor's games (He thought Joker would've been better company than Luthor).

"I'm rescuing you from those other repulsive leaguers. You know, you were always my _favorite_ leaguer."

Green Lantern gave him a look of disgust. He didn't want to amuse Luthor by replying to that. Green Lantern wondered what Luthor would've wanted him for. _His_ _main target was always Superman, not him._ _Luthor would've wanted him for something else then_. _To send a message to Superman maybe?_ _No, Luthor wasn't that_ _crafty_. As Green Lantern was thinking of ideas, Luthor examined him and said something.

"You're probably wondering why you're here. Yes, I was targeting Superman when you just so happened to be nearby so I decided to bring you down. Of course it was fairly simple, you were unprepared so it gave me an advantage. You were visiting Metropolis, probably sightseeing or sending Superman a message. Anyways I looked outside my room and saw you flying," Luthor explained, "I assumed it was Superman, but I was quite shocked when I saw you. After all, you never visited Metropolis before. I sent Doomsday to chase after you. It was remotely easy, you seemed... A bit lousy that day."

Green Lantern stared at Luthor coldly, he started to remember, Hawkgirl and him had a fight, it didn't end very well. He hoped Shayera wasn't worrying over him right now. Green Lantern wondered how long he'd been here for, were the others getting suspicious? He hoped that they would find him. After all, you can't hide something as big as a disappearing member from Batman. Everyone would notice that there was only six members instead of the usual seven. He told himself he wouldn't have to stay here much longer.

"Doomsday easily defeated you and knocked you out. Then, I brought you here to take prisoner. Although, I wasn't fairly happy that you had to be taken instead of the Mighty Man of Steel, but my friend was overwhelmed with joy."

Green Lantern stared at him. _Friend? Who can be that happy to see me taken prisoner?_

 _"_ Oh, I think thats him coming right now," Luthor said, laughing. A shadow casted on the door and a person wearing a very familar yellow lantern suit walked through and entered the cell. Green Lantern's eyes widen, as Sinestro glanced at him and laughed. He came closer to him and petted his hair, smugly looking at him. He observed Green Lantern was a dark smile.

"Oh, how long I've waited for this day. To finally see Green Lantern be brought down, it just makes my heart pound with joy!" He said, eyes gleaming darkly.

Sinestro's ring glowed brightly and transformed into a yellow sledgehammer and striked Green Lantern across the face with it. Green Lantern gasped, the weapon knocking the wind out of him. He struggled against the chains, trying to use his ring.

"Ha! That wont work, not as long as you have those chains on. Do you like the color? I picked it out myself, it really matches with your uniform," Sinestro said, laughing.

"Be careful," Luthor warned, "We don't want to kill him or _he_ won't be happy."

 _Whose he? Their boss?_ Green Lantern wondered.

Sinestro sighed. "Very well then, off I go. As much as I would _love_ to have some more fun with Green Lantern here, I have better things to do. Till next time."

Green Lantern flinched, he didn't like the sound of next time. Sinestro laughed one more time. Green Lantern watched as Sinestro smirked at him, waving him a goodbye before leaving the room, scratching his fingers on the door.

 _Don't worry, the league will find me. I just have to hope. As long as I can believe, I'll make it, He thought._

Green Lantern wanted to get out as quickly as possible and remembered about his commlink. He reached for his commlink, hoping to send a message to the league. He realized it was missing. Green Lantern glanced up to see Luthor holding a small, electronic device in his right hand. Luthor crouched down in front of him

"Is this what you were searching for? Oh, you don't need that silly thing," He said, as he crumbled the device until it was just a pile or wires and chips, "No need to contact the other leaguers. After all, you'll be able to see them soon enough."

Luthor stood up and silently left the room, leaving Green Lantern wondering what he meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

*Notice: I usually wouldn't publish so fast, but I got bored and decided to write a bit. My imagination got the better of me, and before I knew get thishis finished another chapter, I hope you enjoy!*

Meanwhile..

In the Watchtower..

Hawkgirl glanced around searching for Green Lantern, but unable to find him. She checked his room, his scent was fading. She could tell he hadn't been in his room for a few days. His sheets and clothes haven't been toucher since their last fight, which ended pretty poorly. _I hope he didn't get hurt, maybe he's just upset and needs time to cool off._ She sighed. _I really hope he's alright._ She left the room, silently. Next she headed to the Main Conference Room and looked inside, he still wasn't there. She went around asking the other available leaguers if they had seen him, no one said they had. She was about to search the storage rooms next when J'onn walked in front of her.

"Hawkgirl. I am not enitrely sure where Green Lantern is but he I ran into earlier as I was leaving monitor duty. I asked him where he was going and he told he was going to Metropolis to deliver Superman a message. Although he never told me what the message was about, it must have been urgent."

Hawkgirl's eyes widened. She locked her eyes on J'onn's. "J'onn, whats the quickest route to The Daily Planet?" She asked. J'onn nodded and they both ran into the monitoring room, J'onn quickly accessed the Metropolis map and pinpointed the quickest route.

"There," He said, pointing at the glowing red dot that connected The Daily Planet to the Metropolis Entrance Gate. Hawkgirl looked at the route. To get to The Daily Planet, you had to take some turns, pass a few shops, and pass the LexCorp Office Building. Hawkgirl eyed the building cautiously. _Green Lantern was most likely abducted by Luthor,_ She she looked at the local shops. _No, thats not possible, too many civilians around to witness the_ abduction. She shook her head, _I must be getting really stressed out. I should_ _go on vacation, I'm sure it'll help me feel better, I bet Green Lantern is just off somewhere, letting off some steam, I should do the same. I'll go to Gotham and ask Batman._ Hawkgirl looked at J'onn, "Thanks for everything J'onn but I have to go now. Can you teleport me to Gotham, I need to speak with Batman."

Mean while with Superman..

Clark Kent was working at his desk, writing an article about an armed robbery that was stopped by Superman. He smiled at that. He was almost completed with it when the boss entered, rushing everyone and ordering people around. Clark stood up and walked to one of the employees.

"Whats all the big rush?" He asked.

"An attack near city hall by what seems an army of monkeys and a Gorilla leading them all. They started destroying sidewalks and a few small stores nearby that area. The boss is ordering all reporters to get exclusive f _ootage_ of the attack before any other news stations can reach them," She explained.

 _Grodd,_ Superman thought. _But why is he in Metropolis?_ He shook his head. _No, nevermind that, I've got to stop Grodd before he destories all of Metropolis._ Superman made an excuse to leave and quickly changed suits, he flew in the air, flying above the city, looking down until he saw civilians running away from a massive army of gorillas. Superman flew down and stood a distance from Grodd.

"Grodd!" Superman shouted. Grodd stopped destroying a small building and turned his head, looking at the Almighty Man of Steel. He smiled.

"Well, you actually showed up. For a second I thought you ran away," Grodd said smugly.

"Not a chance," Superman replied.

"Oh, well good. Now we can let the real fun begin," Grodd said, ripping his skin to reveal a robotic human with a green glowing heart in his chest.

Superman flinched, backing away from Metallo, breathing heavily. _Metallo?_ Superman thought. Disguised _as Grodd? I really didn't see that coming. But this attack makes much more sense now, Metallo lured me out, knowing I wouldn't be prepared for him if he was disguised as another villain._ Metallo laughed, "Oh come on. You're not that afraid of me, are you?" He said, chuckling. He walked closer and watched as Superman tripped over a loose wooden plank, stumbling on the floor. Metallo smiled deviously as the poisoning Kryptonite, came very close to Superman's skin, lighting his face up in a sickly green aura. Superman struggled to lift himself up but it was no use, the Kryptonite was too close for him to do anything. Metallo laughed and laughed, until he had to gasp for more breath.

"You don't know how bad I want to kill you right now. But sadly I can't, or boss won't be happy," Metallo said, with a glimpse of pity in his eyes, "You probably feel weak and crummy."

Superman didn't reply, knowing he would be wasting his looked up at Metallo, wondering how alone, managed to accomplish such a planned attack. Was he working with Grodd? Maybe so, but this attack was very well developed, Luthor would most likely be a part of this scheme too. Superman shifted his head as much as he could, away from the light.

"Don't feel too well? Aw, don't worry, I can help with that," Metallo said, swinging his right hand at Superman's face, knocking him out. Metallo lifted Superman up and carried him, resting his head behind Metallo's shoulders.

Nighty, night for the Man of Steel," Metallo said, chuckling.

In Gotham..

"Batman!" Hawkgirl called as she entered the Batcave. She stopped and saw Batman typing on his computer. She walked up to him and watched him for a bit.

"Bruce, I need to talk to you, about me, taking a vacation for a few weeks," She said. Batman looked at her.

"Alright, here. Pack your bags," Batman said, handing her a ticket to Chicago. She looked at the ticket.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, wondering about the ticket.

"Someone gave this to me at a local charity event. I won't be needing it though, I never go to a city just to go sightseeing and relax, it would be a waste of my time. I never use any of my tickets either," He said.

"Wait you have more of these tickets?" Hawkgirl asked. Batman opened a small drawer, revealing dozens of tickets inside, from Coast City, to Hawaii. Hawkgirl's eyes widen as she saw the tickets. There were so many, and a huge variety to choose from.

"Um, okay. Thanks Bruce," She said walking out of the Batcave.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash' POV

Flash was racing across Central City, having a lot on his mind. He was worried and stressed out. Whenever that happened, he got distracted. His thoughts were racing as fast as he was running. _GL_ _ha_ _sn't been in his apartment or at the watchtower for a week now. If GL left, he would've told me,_ Flash thought. He raced past a street corner and stopped to take a breath. His commlink went in, it was Batman.

"Flash, up ahead, near Northway Street, reports on an attack has been going on. The person was said to have 2 hostages with him, if anyone else besides you enters, he'll kill the hostages."

"You gotta, Bats. On my way there now," Flash replied.

He raced past stores, and took a left before seeing citizens and police cars by a large apartment building. A woman noticed Flash a few feet behind her. "Hey look! It's Flash! He's gonna save those people up there!"

People started cheering and a small middle-aged woman ran up to Flash. "Y-you have to save them!," She shouted, sobbing, "M-my, my daughters are up there!"

Flash told her he would save them and ran toward the building, everyone moving out of the way, clearing to make a path for the red spandex wearing superhero. Flash raced up the building, and jumped into a window on the 9th floor. There were 2 girls huddling in the corner of the living room floor, while Clayface stood in front of them. "Flash!" The older girl cried. Clayface turned around. "Well, well. If it ain't Flash," Clayface chuckled. Flash reached for his commlink and pressed it. "Uh.. Bats?" Flash asked. Batman replied a few seconds later, "Yes?"

"The 'person' you said, that were holding 2 hostages is Clayface. I don't know why he's here or how to defeat him," Flash said. Batman thought for a moment. "Try swinging your arms, creating two small tornados." Flash tried and Clayface splatted on the wall.

"Okay.. Now what?" Flash said to the commlink.

Batman replied almost instantly, "I'm coming to you in a bit. See if you can distract him for some time, I have a container made just for him."

Flash made a funny face, "You have containers for each villain you fight?" Flash asked, imagining a glass box marked 'JOKER' with a big red smiley face on it. Batman didn't reply, he had already left. Flash kept Clayface busy, taunting him, commenting him on everything, which only made Clayface madder.

"Come at me, you big pile of mud," He taunted. Clayface roared and charged at him, trying to swallow Flash up in the big, thick-looking mud. Flash only dodged him and yawned. "Too slow, you're gonna have to try harder than that big guy," He grinned.

Flash's commlink went it, "Flash, I'm coming through the door now, try to get him in the container," Batman said.

"No problem Bats," Flash said to the commlink, as Batman busted the door open, holding a suitable sized glass container for clayface. Clayface looked at Batman, who was giving him a glare.

"Aww, no fair!" Clayface whined, "Two against One? No fair! It's not fair!"

"Well life isn't fair all the time," Flash said shrugging. Clayface roared and charged at Flash, who stood in front of Batman. Flash made no attempt to run, if he was scared, he didn't show any sign of it. Flash vibrated his molecules and phased through Clayface, who had to process what happened. Clayface stumbled and Batman took this as an opportunity to swipe up Clayface with the container and seal the box. Clayface couldn't get out, he tried to threaten the two heroes but only came out as a mumbled sound. Clayface was stuck in his glass prison. Flash threw his hand up in the air shouting "High Five!" To Batman. He didn't reply and only sighed before taking the container and leaving silently. Flash looked at the two girls huddling in the corner. He offered his hand to them.

"C'mon let's get you two down. Someone's worried about you," Flash said, remembering the lady crying about her two daughters. "Mommy?" The younger girl asked. Flash nodded. The younger girl accepted his hand, before having the older girl reach out for his hand too. Flash picked up the two gir!s bridal style and raced down the building. Everyone cheered for Flash as he returned safely, placing the 2 girls carefully on the ground. The same woman from before hugged the girls tightly before returning to Flash, "Thank you! Thank you!" She cried, "You truly are a hero!"

Flash thanked everyone and signed a few autographs before returning to his apartment. He removed his suit and hanged it in a secret apartment in his closet. He changed into his sleepwear, which was a t-shirt and his boxers. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly, his dream consisting of red smiley faces, Bats, and mud.

Meanwhile..

In the Batmobile..

Batman hopped in thr Batmobile and was halfway to the police station in Gotham when he noticed a shadow in the backseat of the Batmobile by looking through his mirror. He pressed the auto pilot on his car and looked in the passengers' seat next to him. The container where Clayface was sealed into was empty. Batman looked into the backseat of his car before hearing a low chuckle slip from inisde the car. He was not alone. He saw a small trail of mud from under the backseat. He bent down to take a closer look. But heard the same low chuckle from.. Behind him? Batman didn't react quickly enough, taken by the element of surprise. He felt something being jabbed under his cowl and into his neck. He fell with a hazy view and saw Joker standing in front of his face with Clayface next to him.

"Nighty, night Batty," Joker whispered in Batman's ear before he blacked out.

*Yay! Flash finally comes in this chapter with bits of Batman after. Everyone's getting susipicous... Ooo!*


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Watchtower...

J'onn was pacing back and forth in front of the monitor screen. He heard the door open and didn't look when Diana entered the room, followed by Flash. They both immediately walked out to him and with Diana giving a light tug on J'onn's shoulder, which made him pause and look at her.

"J'onn, what's wrong? Is something going on? Are you alright?" Diana asked. J'onn didn't reply, noticing the worrying look on Diana's face. Flash stepped next to Wonder Woman, observing J'onn closely.

"Hmm.. You do look a bit greener than normal," Flash joked, but stopped after noticing the glare Diana had given Wally. He gulped, stepping back carefully, not wanting to anger her. Diana looked back at J'onn. "What's wrong?" She asked, again. J'onn just stared at her before replying.

"I know this might sound silly, but Bruce missed monitor duty today. Though, he has never missed it once. Superman hasn't been in contact and Green Lantern has been missing for almost a week now."

Diana looked at Wally, then J'onn. "What about Hawkgirl? I haven't seen her around either, not after our last conversation," Wonder Woman stated.

"I believe she had left to report to Batman that she needed a vacation from work for a few weeks," J'onn replied back. Diana nodded. _Probably the stress from looking for Green Lantern. She'll be better in no time._ Wonder Woman walked in front of the monitoring board and began trying to locate Batman in Gotham. It surprised her that Batman hadn't been seen at the Gotham Art Museum robbery at few hours ago. Where could the Dark Knight possibly be? Wonder Woman looked over her shoulder to see Wally and J'onn looking at the screen, wondering what she had been up to.

"J'onn. Teleport me to Gotham," Diana had ordered. J'onn looked at her, as if to say something but stopped. He nodded and began teleporting her to Gotham. She disappeared and J'onn turned around to see that Flash wasn't behind him. He had probably already left. J'onn sighed, and went back to monitoring the world. It would only be some time before Batman would call, telling him he was fine. And that everything would be okay. J'onn was sure of it.

* * *

 **In Gotham...**

Wonder Woman had just reached the Wayne Manor and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Alfred appeared, opening the door, a bite surprised to see Diana standing there. He quickly gestured her inside and she walked in. They both entered inside the Batcave and saw Batman wasn't there. Woner Woman looked around glancing at all the objects Bruce had collected over the years. From giant pennies to cards, Batman's collection was certainly growing. Alfred looked nervously at her.

" , how may I help you today?" Alfred asked, walking up to her, hands behind his back.

"Actually Alfred, I was looking for Bruce. I have not seen yesterday nor today, do you happen to know where he is or where I can find him. You see, he has missed monitoring duty today and I was not sure if he was alright," Diana explained, hoping Alfred would know of Bruce's sudden disappearance. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the floor of the cave, thinking. He thought for a moment then looked back at Diana and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have not seen Master Bruce for some time now. I has thought he has stayed at the tower with you," Alfred stated, "Although, I do remember Master Bruce had left for Central City, I believe, almost 48 hours ago. He left with a container that was made for trapping a certain villain he usually runs into in Gotham. I believe it was for Clayface, a dirty, mud-like monstrosity."

Diana nodded taking in the information she had just been given. Why hadn't Flash said something before, when they were talking to J'onn? Diana didn't know, all she cared about was going to Central City and hopefully having a run in with Flash. She went to the high-tech computer and typed in Central City's latest news. There it was. A report of Clayface holding hostages inside a apartment building was the lastest news on. She read the article and skimmed through the passage. _A monster who goes by the name "Clayface" has been seen holding hostages in an old apartment building. Luckily, the Flash had came in and rescued the hostages while defeating the monster. Many citizens had stated they saw a man in a black costume rush into the building. The figure was a hero in nearby city known as Gotham. Apparently the hero "Batman" has been seen helping the Flash take down Clayface and captured him to bring to Gotham City Police Department. Crowds are going wild for this spectactular team duo. I'm Linda Park for Central City's Picture News. Stay tuned for more interesting topics and action!_

Wonder Woman exited the article and said a polite goodbye to Alfred and left the Wayne Manor and began flying to Central City to have a talk with the Flash. After a while, Diana saw a sign that read " _Welcome to Central City_ ". Wonder Woman flew above the cities, a few people began pointing to the sky, looking as the Princess of Themyscira flew above them. She finally saw a red streak running below her on the street. Diana signaled Flash to stop and meet somewhere. Flash ran into a small apartment building and Diana followed, flying down to land on the balcony of where Flash had disppeared into. Wonder Woman opened the balconey door and walked inside, noting that this was probably Wally's apartment. A man walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, in a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He had fiery red hair and freckles dotted all around his face. His emerald green eye shimmered as he raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to the couch, signaling Wonder Woman to sit down so they could talk. They both sat down and the red head was munching on his apple, waiting for Diana to say something. Diana looked straight into his incredibly green eyes and stared, locking her eyes on his.

"Wally, we need to talk," Diana said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Luthor was pacing back and forth in the meeting room waiting for Joker to arrive with Clayface. The door opened and Joker walked in with Clayface, who looked pretty nervous. Luthor gestured for them to have a seat as they were going to talk about the accident earlier today. Joker and Clayface sat down with Luthor and a few other members who were glancing at them. At the table were Luthor, Joker, Clayface, Captain Cold, Deadshot, Deathstroke, Sinestro and a few other members. Luthor looked at everyone before annoucing something.

"As you know, our mission to capture the Justice League has been going smoothly. So far we has defeated Green Lantern, Batman, and the Big Blue Scout, _Superman_ ," Luthor said laughing, before the others joining along. Luthor then, pulled up his hand, signaling everyone to quiet down. "Unfortunately, our mission to capture Flash had failed," Luthor said, glaring at Clayface, who slid down his seat lower, trying to hide the shame. Sinestro looked at Luthor, sliently asking premission to speak up. Luthor nodded.

"Our first attempt to capture Flash had failed. Unbelievable! From what I has heard, Flash is a remarkibly immature and poor excuse for a hero! Catching him would've been extremely easy if we actually had someone _capable_ of catching him," Sinestro sneered, looking at Clayface who just frowned. Captain Cold raised his hand, and was granted permission to speak. Captain Cold narrowed his eyes and looked at Sinestro. "Don't underestimate him Sinestro. Flash is much more powerful than he looks, he may act like a moron, but his powers are not to be underestimated," Captain Cold said, while a few other members nodded, knowing that Flash was powerful, after all, some of them had tried to defeat him only to get humilated by the superhero.

"Boss won't be happy," Joker said, piping up, "Where is the old fool anyway?"

"You shouldn't call him that," Deathstroke warned. Joker just shrugged. But to his mistake, the ground had just started shaking, the boss had entered the room. His footsteps made the ground rumble as he appeared behind Joker, as Joker gulped not daring to look behind him.

"I do not like your tone. You should treat me with respect," He has whispered into Joker's ear. Joker then, imeddiately nodded, not saying a word. The boss took his seat at the head of the table and looked at everyone.

"Now, let's began talking," He said, and everyone nodded.

* * *

Wow! Thats the longest chapter I had written so far, things are about to get intense soon!


	5. Chapter 5

*Note: So this "Boss" I've added to this story is someone a lot familiar then you guys think. I was lazy and didn't really think of creating my own evil villain :P. Oh well, anyways, this story is only starting to get exciting. Trust me, I've got a bunch of ideas right now. After I finish this, I'll start working on other Superhero-related topics and I seriously have a lot I would love to start. I'll try to publish more frequently too.*

* * *

 **In Central City...**

Wally nodded before glancing behind him and aimed his finished apple into the trash can in the corner of his living room. The core hit with a thud as it landed roughly in the trash. Wally looked back and flicked his hand, waiting for Diana to continue. His eyes bored into hers. Diana awkwardly cleared her throat before speaking again. "As you know, I recently visited Gotham City an hour and a half ago. Bruce sadly didn't happen to be there."

Wally nodded. "Yeah, Bats has been missing for some time now. The last place I saw him was probably at the-" Flash said.

"Old apartment building nearby Northway Street?" Diana interrupted. Wally only nodded a confused look.

"I read Central City's Local News Article that came out a few hours ago while I was in Gotham," She said, pointing the speedster a serious look, "Apparently you were the last person to see or interact with him? Am I correct?"

"Wally's mouth gaped opened. "Are you accusing me of kinapping Batman?" He asked, looking offending.

Diana only sighed before replying "No Wally I'm not accusing you. It's just, you were the last person to be with him. Maybe you saw something and turned a blind eye?"

Flash furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't remember or know anything about Bats' disappearance. He also most definitely didn't turn a blind eye and decide not to help him when he could've been kidnapped. "Alright, alright. I didn't do anyhthing to Bats neither did I know anything about his disappearance until literally 6 minutes ago. I only needed help from him to defeat a villain who somehow was in Central instead of Gotham. After he left we went separate ways, him in his _Gloomy_ Gotham, while me in Central. If I knew something I totally would've told you but I didn't. I would have already confessed. I mean that death glare you were just giving me earlier already would've made me about to pee my pants at some point. I mean wow, you almost perfected it, almost as scary as Bats," Wally babbled, shuddering at the glare Diana was sending him now. Wonder Woman thought for a moment.

"How are we going to find Bruce?" She asked. Flash shrugged.

"Watcha mean by that?" Flash asked. "I mean we could put up posters around Gotham reading "MISSING: BATMAN" or something like that. But "MISSING BILLIONAIRE BOY BACHELOR" also sounds cool too."

Diana only frowned and took a deep breath, trying not to snap at Wally for being such a idiot, while Flash only grinned that stupid smile of his. At that moment Diana realized Flash would've had to come up with a strategy and really crafted plan to capture Batman. Wally, no offense, but would've never been able to think of something like that, if he ever did accomplish capturing Batman, it would probably be something silly. For instance Wally would be the only person to ever kidnap Batman and then forget what he was going to do with him. Diana mentally face palmed herself. She only looked back at Wally who was calling her.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Diana, can you hear me? Earth to-" Wally started.

"Yes, yes, I can hear you Wally. Just stop waving your hand in front of my face, its getting irritating," She interrupted. Flash grinned and pulled back his hand, his seriously green eyes sparkling, as if all was forgotten, if Diana didn't just accuse him of kidnapping Wally. God, Wally was such a hard person not to love. Forgive and forget, that was pretty much his motto, he always forgave anyone, no matter what they did, he always made sure to make peace with them. Even if what they did could've gotten Wally killed. Diana sighed again. "Wally, I need you to keep a look out over Gotham, I'll scan some of the bigger cities to see if anyone has seen Bruce."

"Yeah sure, but shouldn't I help you? After all, I can travel faster than you," He said, beaming. Diana only shook her head, "No, I would feel more comfortable if you were staying in a good range of Central City, but we'll meet at the Watchtower in-" She look around for a clock, it read 4:36, "-About 2 hours. Okay?"

Wally's face slightly fell, he sighed flopped on the couch. He pouted for a little bit before he sighed again and got off the couch, standing. "Alright, I'll suit up. But if anything interesting happens, make sure to call me? Okay?" Diana relenty nodded.

"I'll see you soon" Was the last thing Wonder Woman had said before opening the balcony door and flying, soaring in the sky, her costume brightly shining against the sun. Wally stood there admiring her before popping a chip in his mouth, crunching on the chip while holding the bag he had in his hands. He quickly ate to make sure he wasn't going to be hungry for a while, before suiting up in his Red Spandex and speeding out of the apartment.

Diana had been soaring across the sky for a while now. She decided to rest for a few minutes before flying off again. She landed on a small building in Chicago. She took a deep breath, but felt uncomfortable. It was as if her hair on her neck stood up. She glanced around, she felt as if she was being watched. She walked a few steps before turning around quickly and catching a dart targeting her neck. She caught it midair and snapped it. Someone was definitely watching her. She spotted movement behind an air vent. A man in a red and black mask popped out and stood in an attacking position. He reached behind his head to grab something, a blade. He charged and aimed for her legs knocking her off balance, giving him a chance to cut her arm, a flesh wound. Diana quickly jumped back up, she wasn't going without a fight. She punched him in the jaw, causing him to step back she then, kicked in him in the shins. Distracted, she reached for her golden lasso on her side and threw it up in the air wrapping it around her opponent. Only then did she get a good look at him. "Deathstroke?" She asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Deathstroke laughed, ignoring Wodner Woman as she tugged at the rope tightly. She was about to ask something else but she felt a pinch in her back, and another. She fell to the ground. "Nice shot, it should put her out for a couple hours," A voice, presumably Deathstroke had said to a man with a mechanical eye and a gun. Deadshot.

"Yeah, simple enough, boss will be happy. Only three more of them left, including the speedster. By the time they figure things out, it'll be too late. They won't see what hit 'em.." Diana was able to hear that much before passing out from the drug, her eyes closing. _What will happen to the League?_ She said in her thoughts before being taken over by the peaceful darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Someplace far from Earth..**

 **Wonder Woman's POV**

Diana woke up and tried to look around but to only have her head pound with immense pain. She moved her arms slightly, hearing rattles come from behind her. _Great._ Her ankles and wrists were wrapped tightly with steel chains. Her lasso hung outside her cell, on a small hook that reflected off the smooth metallic walls. She strained her neck to look outside her prison. She saw a faint red glow to her left. Diana didn't know what the red glow lead to, her cell prevented her from seeing much further. To her right, nothing showed except for a sheet of glass that looked like a prison similar to hers. Sadly, Diana couldn't see if someone was inside, behind the glass. It was much far too dark, excpet for the reddish glow from the opposite side of the room. She struggled against her chains, trying to break free. If she could only grab her lasso, she would be able to escape. She huffed and went to try again but a voice stopped her. "Its not going to work. I tried already, they must've sealed off any access of escaping right now. Trust me, if I knew they had left a weak spot in the cell, I would've already left and be long gone by now," The voice grumbled. Wait? Where had she here that voice from? Diana knew she had heard it from some where. It was very familar. A deep, rich voice that rang around the empty room. It sounded like a baritone. Had they met some where, on a mission possibly? She racked through her brain trying to remember where she had heard him. It was obviously a male, a friend of hers perhaps? Then it hit her. "Bruce?"

Diana was expecting a quick response. But she waited a few minutes before the voice (Bruce) replied agained. "Diana?"

Diana tried to stand up, failing. Her chains, jiggled, causing small chiming noises to ring around the room. She had almost forgotten about tne chains wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Knowing that Bruce wasn't dead relieved her, as if a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But what about the others? She quickly erased that thought, knowing they were all strong and would have survived. They _had_ too. She quickly repsonsed with a simple "Yes" too eager to say anything else. She heard Bruce gruff before thinking for a while, leaving Diana to wonder and take a better look of her surroundings. After what had felt like an hour waiting for Bruce to respond, thinking he had possibly fell asleep, her about to do the same thing, Bruce broke the silence.

"Alright. Like I said before. Escaping will prove to be a very difficult task. 1, the walls are protected and sheeted with amazonium, the same metal used to craft your bracelets. The walls will be almost impenetrable. And 2, the chains are keeping us from escaping. With the addition of the cells protected with a passcode. Even if we were to escape the chains, we wouldn't know the passcodes. The only other way to unlock the cell if going through a difficult fire wall, which will take me almost 4 hours to crack. Coding and hacking wouldn't help me the slightest," The man had quickly said. While Diana had to process it again until it hit her. The prison they were in weren't made to kill them, it was made to torture and keep them here until they withered and died off. That was going to be difficult for some of the members of the league, who were almost indestructible. The walls were made to hold them in and to keep people ouwashey couldn't escape. They were trapped.

 **Back at the Watchtower..**

J'onn J'onzz, Martian Manhunter, was _still_ currently doing monitoring duty. After all, Flash had taken the last one, or had tried, but ended up playing with a rubber band ball, in which he had gotten stuck into. Thank god no one had asked why or how he got stuck in there. Wonder Woman was on the search for Batman, while Green Lantern was supposedly taking a _vacation._ Superman was somewhere besides the Watchtower doing who knows what and lastly Hawkgirl had left for her vacation, asking not to be bothered unless it was an emergency. Which it currently wasn't right now, unless J'onn was thinking about dying of boredom. The last thing J'onn would've wanted to do was bother Hawkgirl for a horrible reason and have her angry at you, which consisted of plenty of glaring, yelling, and a mace smacking down on your head, which looks painful, Wally has been smacked with it before, the experience probably wasn't too fantastic. J'onn heaved a martian-like sigh and boredly flickered his eyes, glancing around on the computer screen, making sure there wasn't any trouble. All was quiet before a loud blare had echoed around the empty room, J'onn almosted jumped and flinched. Shockingly, J'onn hadn't expected some trouble to be going on, although he should've. All had been quiet for for about three weeks now. It was as if all the league's worst villains had stepped down for a bit and reinforced a secret _gang_ or something. _Ha, hilarious indeed. I can't believe such an absurd thought had come to my mind,_ J'onn thought. He almost, sightly chuckled at that. Then he remembered the loud alarm, which he had almost forgotten about, lost in his own train of thought. He quickly pressed a button on the keyboard and the ringing had finally stopped. He glanced at the screen furrowing his eyebrows as he clicked on the report. He helded in a sharp gasp. Of all his luck, the emergency was a building that had mysteriously been set of fire. The cause to it remained unknown. The reporter had asked to zoom in inside the building. Near at the top floor, J'onn saw a silhouette of what appears to be a woman in her possible mid thirties with two young girls around the age of six to eight next to her. J'onn had tried to contact any of the leaguers. But none of them had responded. Green Lantern was missing. No one knew where Superman or Batman was, Flash was probably sleeping right now. He must be tired or else he would've replied by now. Wonder Woman was searching for the missing leaguers and J'onn didn't think she had her commlink on her. Finally, Hawkgirl had probably packed her commlink in her suitcase but most likely didn't bother to put it on. After all, vacation means getting far away from work. J'onn was the only one currently available to rescue the people inside the building. J'onn didn't want to do it. Of course, J'onn had enough traumatic experiences to know that he disliked the erupting flames that had been used to burn his home and family to nothing except ashes. Memories flooded in J'onn's mind. Those poor children were going to die because of the flames, their mother was probably sobbing right now. If he couldn't have saved his family, he could at least save this one. He swallowed nervously and left the screen, teleporting to the building which actually was near the center of Metropolis. Luckily people had not wondered why Superman wasn't here yet, the bight flames had distracted them enough, with thoughts running through their minds. He started hovering above the ground racing to reach the building before the people suffocated from lack of oxygen. People must have noticed a figure in the air flying and assumed it was Superman from numerous shouts of "Hey it's Superman! He came to rescue those people in the building! Hurray!"

J'onn was tempted to roll his eyes but decided not to, focusing on the people inside the building. He reached near the top of the building and landed on a window, breaking into it and zooming inside, frantically looking around for the family that he has saw inside here. He had almost thought of him hallucinating them as a remainder of failing to save his family when a small but hearable whimper from behind him. J'onn quickly spinned his head around instinctively at where the sound had came from. There in the corner of a room, the smallest of the group, the tiny little girl had not been crying but was only able to make small noises. While their mother had been hugging her tightly, some what crying. The older sister had just stared at the flames, as if in a daze before quickly snapping out of it, and turned her head to look at J'onn. She desperately tug at her mother's shoulder, pointing at J'onn.

"Mommy! Someone's here to save us!" She shouted. Her mother heard her above the roaring flames which was rapidly getting closer to them. Her mother looked at J'onn before crying again, but this time, tears of happiness and joy. The littlest girl didn't say anything except for a small mumble of "Martian Manhunter.."

J'onn holded out his hand to the family, the mother quickly gave the two girls to him without hesitating. She was probably desperate for any supports of help to save her daughters, what a protective mother. J'onn quickly flew down and landed the children at a safe distance from the building, leaving the two girls gently on the ground. Apparently the crowd of people that had gathered at the building didn't realize yet that J'onn wasn't Superman, he was far from different. Sure they were both aliens, but J'onn wasn't almost indestructible and could shoot lasers out of his eyeballs. He flew up once again to the building and picked up the woman bridal style, and brought her down safely to her children. They all hugged each other before hugging J'onn. He couldn't help but smile at the affection from the family that they had for eacn other. J'onn quickly went back in the building trying to not get too close, as long as he kept a safe distance he would be fine. He scanned the building from a safe distance and checked inside every floor. Finally he had reached the last floor and was about to leave when J'onn had felt something liquid like under his feet. He bent down and examined it. It wasn't water or any drinkable liquid, it was greasy and didn't smell very well. _Oil?_ J'onn thought, before looking at the floor around him. He was in the center of a circle covered with this freasy substance. _Oh no. This could not be happening now,_ J'onn thought. The oil began to set on fire, J'onn couldn't get away now. The flames burned brightly, surrounding him as J'onn felt the heat hit his head. He was burning up, he was going to die if this kept up any longer. J'onn tried to gasp for breath only to breath in ashes that burned in his throat. He fell to the floor, still fasping for breath. His vision darkened and black dots began appearing. His vision was swarming, hit by the urge to go unconscious. He knew he couldn't fight it, as long as the flames kept burning like wildfire. J'onn was losing consciousness. He was going to pass out any second now. A burly man made his way through the fire. J'onn had thought he had rescued everyone. No, he was certain he was the only one in the building right now. A firefighter perhaps? He had kind of looked like one, but it was hard to see through the fire. "Pretty isn't it?" The man had said. He had a rough voice. The man bent down and looked at Martian Manhunter. "Don't you just love the fire? The excitement?" The man had said, chuckling. J'onn was able to get a good look at his face.

"Heatwave?" J'onn whispered, his voice hoarse, from the heat. Heatwave just smiled deviously.

"Aren't the flames just brilliant?" Was all he said before J'onn had passed out. Heatwave stood and slowly put away all the fire. Then he picked up J'onn's unconscious body and threw him over his shoulder and walked away, smiling at the result of the fire, everything was black ashened. Oh god, he just _loved_ the fire.

* * *

*I must've been bored a lot lately, or else I wouldn't have publish this much. I'm actually really excited. I hope to finish this story as soon as possible so I can start writing more!*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League (Wish I did though).**

* * *

 **Once again, far away from Earth..**

 **Green Lantern's POV**

*Cause everyone just needs a good 'ol Green Lantern to make things more interesting*

It's been a few weeks, since he had left, presumed missing most likely. Green Lantern had occasionally gotten visits from Sinestro, and most of them weren't much fun. They usually had ended with Green Lantern unconscious. At times like this did Green Lantern wish he had Wally's fast regenerative abilities, or was almost indestructible like Clark. It wasn't like he disliked his ring, he loved having it. But without it, he was almost rendered useless. But not completely. During one of Sinestro's super _fun_ visits, he tried to drill into Green Lantern's head but luckily dodged it, causing a small dent in his left shackle. Sinestro stupidly didn't realize he had broken a piece of John's chain and leaving, not coming back until the next day. Green Lantern had been able to chip away at the almost broken chain by hitting it on the wall constantly, enough to make impact but not to be heard by the others. So when he finally broke the chain, he quickly broke out of his other chains that were holding him down. Green Lantern had accidentally bang his left leg on the wall too hard trying to remove the shackle on it and red liquid started oozing out of it. Luckily the scratch wasn't very deep, but John couldn't run, he could only limp, not sprinting. He couldn't find his ring and scowled. He looked outside the glass freely, trying to look for something, _anything_ to could've helped him break out. Only then, did he hear a conversation going on. He squinted his eyes but couldn't find out where the sound was coming from. He listened as he heard words, or parts of it slowlycome together.

"...need...out...code...escape... _Diana.._ " The last word had caught Green Lantern by surprise. Surely the man (he presumed the voice was a man's) couldn't have meant their Diana, fearless amazon who wields her sword proudly. _That_ Diana. Out of a million chances could have that happen. Green Lantern decided to listen more about what th people's intentions were. He calmly straiend his ears to catch up on the conversation again.

"We...others...find...plan...tell...stop...same mistake...Luthor.." Huh. John was now fairly sure this was Diana and someone else speaking. He decided to break their conversation for a bit and hopefully wish that it was them, although them being here wouldn't be a good sign, knowing that the rest of the league hadn't figured out what had happened to the missing leaguers.

Slowly John called out there names, becoming a small mumble of "Diana.. Bruce?" Obviously, they hadn't heard what he said, but they definitely heard another voice chirping up in their conversation. The voices that stopped talking and become deadly jquiet. John didn't like the quietness and spoke up once again, but louder. "Diana, Bruce? Is that you?"

Green Lantern heard a feminine gasp, and instantly knew it was Diana's. "Whose there? How do you know our names?" John couldn't reply, as another voice had interrupted him.

"It's alright Diana, it's John," Bruce called, "Yes, It's Bruce and Diana."

"Alright, is anyone else here or just us?" John asked. All three of them had heard a quiet shuffle and a small groan before another voice spoke up. Everyone knew who it was.

"Clark!" All three of them had quietly shouted. Apparently Clark had heard them and replied with "Who is this?"

"It's Bruce. With John and Diana," Batman said, "The red glow I can spot from here is the redlights inside your room, preventing you from escaping, correct?"

 **Superman's POV**

"Uh, actually, it's more of a green glow," Superman had grunted, trying to look away at the brightly green glowing stone next to him. It was almost as tall as him when he was sitting down. Beads of sweat began dripping down his head. He _really_ didn't like it right now. Being so close to him and all. He focused on the voices of his teammates instead of the stone that had made him feel weak. Stupid rock.

 **Green Lantern's POV**

"Huh. Funny, what could be inside that red glowing room right now?" John had asked. He was expecting Bruce or Diana to answer, since Superman was probably, but the voice hadn't been all three of them.

 _'Besides a very much amount of heat, wavering in here,'_ The voice had said. The only problem was, it was inside his head. ' _J'onn?'_ Green Lantern had asked, inside his mind o course.

' _Yes. I had just woken up. The heat is horrible, but not severly bad that I could not talk to you all telepathically. I linked all of you into a mind link, you will be able to hear and communicate with each other. This way, we will not cause much suspicion to the increased amount of talking in this room,'_ J'onn said, sending the message to everyone in the room.

 **Batman's POV**

 _'Diana and I have already discussed the issue here. So far five out of the seven leaguers have already been defeated and captured. That leaves two. Flash and Hawkgirl. Flash had already escaped from the grasp of whoever is doing this. That leaves Hawkgirl on her vacation. We have to hope one of them notices the disappearance of us five, and are planning on having a search party to find us. This prison is almost impossible to get out, but it will be slightly easier to get in. Our only hope relies of two of the members of the league,' Batman finished, leaving everyone in slience._

 **Green Lantern's POV**

 _'If anyone can do it, it'll be Wally,'_ John said. Green Lantern got into a fight with Hawkgirl a while ago, of course he forgave her. But John didn't know if Hawkgirl would've noticed the disappearance of the league. Flash though... Every week John and Wally go out to a friendly dinner, to catch up and chat on exciting news. They never forgot even one time. John almost smiled, Wally would know if someone was wrong, people always misjudged Wally, Flash, to be dumber than he looked. He actually did use his brain to think and not just make jokes all the time. Wally would find a way, even if the method was a little silly, he would get them out. He believed in him.

 **Somewhere nearby...**

Everyone watched as footsteps heavily plattered on the floor and entered the room. Everyone in the room sitting at the table turned their heads to face the sound. Heatwave walked in and took his seat. He looked confident, that was a good sign. He must've completed his mission. Luthor slienced everyone. He looked at Heatwave. "Did you complete your mission in capturing the Martian?"

"Course I did. It was almost too easy, he didn't stand a chance," Mick (Heatwave) grinned.

"Only the speedster and the bird left," Deathstroke smirked. Others cheered. They were so close to finishing off the league once and for all. Who knew, dreams could come true.

"Alright, we already have someone planned out of getting the girl, what about the Flash?" Captain Cold asked. Some people nodded in agreement.

"I'll go. I will take on the Flash," A new voice said, entering the room. Everyone once again, turned their head to the voice. People smirked and chuckled. Luthor looked at the table for a second, thinking before finally making a decision.

"Very well. You may go," Luthor said. The voice nodded before grinning and leaving the room. People were placing their bets on who would win this battle. People took sides, ones who choose Flash knew not to underestimate. Others thought Flash wasn't as strong. They were in for an exciting treat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back at the Watchtower...**

A yellow blur sped into the monitoring room, papers flying everywhere. It slowed down to a stop and a certain red-headed boy looked around confused. "Where the heck is everyone?!"

Wally sped around the whole watchtower, searching his teammate's rooms, storage rooms, the kitchen, and even the empty broom closet that sat in the corner of the Watchtower. But no one appeared to be in sight. Wally grumbled, and walked back into the montioring room. "This isn't funny guys, where you guys all at?! C'mon, tell me! I don't think today's my birthday! John? Buddy, where are ya? We're supposed to being meeting at the diner near downtown Coast City remember, the one you told me about. You said they had the best cheeseburgers!"

Wally sighed. But after an hour alone in the Watchtower by himself, he got a bit nervous. What if something had happened to them. Wally gulped. He decided to take his mind off things and do some monitoring duty, and do it _correctly_ this time. _Wow, this is what being alone really does to ya, I'm actually doing monitoring duty. Bats would've started crying. Too bad he isn't here,_ Wally thought. As Wally was thinking deeply about cheeseburgers, he really wanted one right now, the alarm on the computer went off. Wally yelped and almost broke the chair he was sitting in by jumping so quickly. He tapped on the button that stopped the alarm, he looked on the monitoring screen. An attack was reported in Central City, near the park. Wally sighed, oh for the love of god, why now? The second he gets to relax and do some amazing thinking bout cheeseburgers, the damn alarm had just went off. Well, he couldn't say no, it was his hometown city after all, the one he declared to protect no matter what. Wally looked at the report on the news, benches were flipped over, flowers were crushed, and there, right in the middle of the chaos, was someone Flash was hoping he'd never see again. His arch enemy, his rival, his opposite, _Reverse Flash._

 **Back to somewhere far away from Earth...**

The five members of the league all glanced at the door way, as the eerie sound of a door opening had caught every one's attention. Footsteps walked in and Sinestro came in with Joker and Metallo. Everyone winced at the three who were smirking, except for Joker who was smiling so much, it looked as if his mouth was going to fall off. Joker giggled and walked over to Batman. He entered the cell he was locked in and ran a finger down his chin and to his neck. Batman tried not to shudder at the touch. Joker pulled out a pair of boxing gloves and grinned a sadistic smile on Batman. "I'll try to punch in the face, after all, we wouldn't want poor Batsy to go unconscious and forget this moment," Joker cackled.

Sinestro wandered into Green Lantern's cell and began switching weapons from chainsaws, to hammers, to a mace. "Now, now. Which one shall I try, oh so many to choose from," Sinestro gasped, then smiled deviously, "I guess I'll have to try them all!"

Metallo just stood next to Superman, the bright green light coming from his chest, his heart, radiating the light on to Superman. He gasped for breath and coughed, trying to consume as much as possible. Metallo pulled a small kryptonite blade out from behind him and started scratching his arms and face before coming up with an idea. He wrote the word ' _Metallo_ ' on Superman's chest, ripping away the big 'S' off his chest. Superman grunted and tried to sustain the pain. Metallo looked at his art before leaving Superman be, as he greedily gasped for air. Superman much preferred the Kryptonite next to his body rather than Metallo that was once in front of him, cutting him away. Soon all three of them left and shutted the door, closing it loudly, and leaving the heroes to gasp and heave sliently.

 **Flash's POV**

Flash was zooming into Central City as fast as he could. Reverse Flash was clearly sending Flash a message: You, me, fight now. Even though Reverse Flash has beaten Wally multiple times, Wally felt as if something was going to change today. Wally felt confident, today was definitely the day he would defeat Reverse Flash. Flash smiled. But as soon as he reached the park, his smile melted. Rubble and equipment were spread throughout the park. Fortunately, all the civilians had evacuated the park. The Flash scanned the area for any children that had been stuck in the chaos, luckily there weren't any. Flash looked around one last time but quickly felt a sharp pain on the side of his stomach. He fell back into a bench and landed roughly. Wally groaned, he saw Reverse Flash standing in front of him, towering above him. He laughed and Wally glared at him. He super sped away from him, his body was already recovering from the attack. Reverse Flash quickly caught up to him and they were throwing punches at each other in super speed. Flash dodged a punch to the jaw by Reverse Flash and tried to hit him back, but he dodged it easily. Wally growled, he was getting frustrated. He managed to land a few hits on Reverse Flash but he was in worst shape than he was. Reverse Flash laughed again, kicking Flash onto the ground. He put a foot on his chest to hold him down. Flash grunted. _This is it,_ Flash thought. _I'm going to die right now._ Reverse Flash must've seen the expression on Wally's face and laughed.

"Oh, how I wish to kill you now Flash. It would be my best desire, but unfortunately, you won't die. You'll just be joining your friends," Reverse Flash said, lifting his foot off of Wally and about to hit him in the head to knock him out. Wally reacted quickly, surprising Reverse Flash. He grabbed his foot and spinned him around knocking him onto the ground. Reverse Flash jumped up to only get hit a dozen times by Flash's speed punches. A final lightning throw to the head knocked Reverse Flash out. Wally stood over him and grinned victoriously. The police quickly arrived and put on power dampening handcuffs on Reverse Flash and took him away, Flash smiled as an officer gave him a nod of approval. He finally beat him, Reverse Flash. Flash quickly cleaned up the park as best as he could. He raced to his apartment as the sun was setting. He ate a huge dinner and took a shower. He went down to watch some television. After a while he got tired and went to bed. He was thinking for a while before he finally fell asleep. He only had one question in his mind. _What did Reverse Flash mean by joining my friends?_ He finally realized it and gasped.

 _The league. They were captured._

* * *

*Ugh, I really didn't want to write this chapter but we knew it was bound to happen soon. Honestly I didn't want to add much violence in this chapter. I'm not one for much violence. I could've tried to add knives and what not but this isn't supposed to be much to a violent story. I didn't want this to be a sadistic torture story or anything. Tried to hold back on it, hope you still enjoyed it though.*


	9. Chapter 9

*Ahh! I had to rush to make this chapter. Hehe, I kinda forget bout this story for a few days. Oops, with school starting, I won't be able to publish frequently but I still will publish at least once a week. I'm not sure if I'm gonna take a small break after I finish this story. Probably for my next story, I'll just finish writing all the chapters, then just publish the story with all the chapters all at once. That way, it'll probably be less stressful for me. Who knows? I'm not exactly sure yet, but I still definitely will be publishing stories. No doubt about that! I won't be quitting yet, although I just got Wattpad and I'm not publishing any stories on there right now, but I might in the future, again, who knows? I do change my mind about things quite a lot. Oh well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Hawkgirl's POV**

Hawkgirl was currently in his hotel apartment in Chicago. She was on vacation for another two straight weeks. Of course, she was a bit bored at times. Taking a break from being a superhero meant leaving all the action behind and living quietly and peacefully. Often she would try to do the strangest tasks to distract herself. She cleaned every inch of her wall and window, made sure the floor was squeaky clean, not a single piece of dust was lying around, and even counted the coffee beans she had in her container. Eventually after doing all that, Shayera was still some what bored. She would always end up watching television after a long day of doing pretty much nothing. Today was once again, the perfect day to do so. She sat on the couch getting into a comfortable position. She kept clicking through the channels, boredly waiting to find an interesting one when a news report catches her eye. Gotham had been having a recent string of robberies in which, all sucessed with the criminals getting away, too skilled to have any of the police catch them. Central City and Metropolis had both been attacked. Both issues had been stopped but no news of a man flying in the sky with a bright red cape on in Metropolis, nor has a red blur been sighted zooming through Central City. Of course Hawkgirl had thought of perfectly good explanations for this. _Maybe Batman did use one of his many tickets and decided to take a vacation too. No doubt that even Batman has to take a break some time from all the stress from being in that stuffy cave for so long. I mean, does he even sleep? Either that or he consumes multiple cups of coffee to stay awake, no wait, that's Flash. Speaking of that red head, him and Superman haven't been heard since the incidents, eh? They're probably fine but... I should stay alert just in case._ Hawkgirl mentally nodded and decided to get some fresh air. Her wings were itching to be let out and soar into the dark starry sky (Yes it is night right now). She simply opened his back door and f!ew out of her balcony. She was soaring in the sky, distracted by the beautiful night time scenery that was spread around her. Cities were lighted up with a rosy golden glow and people walking and chattering on the streets, with an occasional gust of wind sending small chills through Shayera's skin. She enjoyed this.

 _I have to admit, the scenery is quite beautiful. Hazy lights being thrown into the crowd of people chatting, the sound of cars racing by in the silent night, the pretty stars that light up the whole sky, leaves blowing in the wind, a yellow light flying straight in front of me, wait wha-_

Hawkgirl's thoughts were interrupted as a beam of yellow light hit her in the jaw. She yelped, taken by surprised and staggered backwards in the air, careful to not fall and hit the ground. She shook her head and looked back at her enemy. Sinestro (Wow what a shocker). Hawkgirl growled and shouted her battle cry and flew at incredible speed swinging her face towards Sinestro. He simply created a vibrant glowing rope and wrapped them around her wings, pulling her down. She fell roughly and landed on the roof of some restaurant. She groaned and tried to get up, but soon found she couldn't. Unfortunately, Hawkgirl had twisted her ankle during the fall. Luckily, she didn't break anything, but she knew she was going to be sore from the impact. Sinestro flew down and loomed over her. Shayera panted heavily but didn't scream or yell, no, Shayera wouldn't give him the pleasure to see her like this, all harmless and broken. She tried to get up and succeeded, swinging a lazy punch at him but he just stepped back, dodging it completely. She fell back on the ground, growling tiredly, seeing Sinestro smirking at her. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I wouldn't slightly be interested, defeating you honestly has no purpose for me, but I was asked to collect you." He said. Hawkgirl only gave him a confused look, slowly putting the puzzle pieces together. She gasped slightly, but stopped, waiting for Sinestro to finish explaining to test if her thoughts were correct, if it was indeed true, that all the members of the league had been captured.

Sinestro smirked again and remained silent, leaving Hawkgirl frustrated. If he didn't speak then her theory was most likely true, and that all the members including John, had been taken against their own will. Obviously, they wouldn't have gone down without a good fight. She could see a small bruise, almost healed, but still visible on Sinestro's jaw. She almost smirked but decided not to. Sinestro pulled a syringe out from behind him and went to Hawkgirl and injected it in. Hawkgirl didn't try to struggle, knowing it would only cause more pain for her. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep and Sinestro then, wrapped her in the ring's yellow bubble and flew off in the night sky.

* * *

 **Flash's POV**

Wally was up in the morning as he accidentally fell asleep yesterday night instead of looking for his friends. _God. Don't be so stupid Wally. C'mon think, if you were the leader of an evil society of villains, leading to capture the Justice League, where would you choose your hideout to be. Hmm, actually, it would depend on who the leader was. If they hired Clayface, then this person might not know too much about the villains that the Justice League would need to face. I mean, c'mon, Clayface? Hmm. To take on the Justice League must mean there would have to be a bunch of villains working. Especially to be able to take down someone like Supes. Okay, lets see. Powerful people, hmm._ Someone popped inside of his mind that made him almost drop the granola bar he was eating. He swallowed nervously. _Wait,_ _it couldn't be him right? Right? But it all makes sense now, he would've been the only one to be able to create such a huge society, I mean, he is very famous. I should've known, he would make a huge scheme like this. Last time, we almost lost to him. What about now? Could he have improved?_ Wally thought for a moment. Memories popped in his head about their last encounter. Wally groaned. _No doubt about it. It is him and I get the honor of seeing him again. Too bad I know exactly where he is right now. Oh great. This is going to be fun._


	10. Chapter 10

*By the way. If some of you guys are wondering if Green Lantern was able to escape after Sinestro tried to drill him but failed, setting GL free from his chains, then no, sorry! The last visit Sinestro gave to GL after he broke free. He found out and kinda.. Knocked him unconscious and THEN... Put the chains back on to restrain him. Yay!... *hides behind a wall* Sorry if that disappoints you but... This story is kinda more bout Flash, since everyone's wondering if he's gonna be the hero in here. Don't worry though. I have stories for almost every single member of Justice League. It will focus mostly on them as this story, 'Justice League: In need of Flash' (crummy title, I know) focuses mostly on Flash, cuz he's my favorite + he's awesome. Anyways hope you enjoy!

 **Somewhere far from Earth...**

 **Green Lantern's POV**

Everyone was currently sleeping right now. A sound of a key rattling inside a lock woke Green Lantern up. He tried to rub his eyes but failed, the chains keeping him in (If you're wondering why there on, read the note I posted above). He blinked his eyes a few times before he realized that someone was coming in. He tried to check if the others were awake. None of them were. They were all asleep. The door opened up and a person walked in. No wait, a person carrying... A human? He walked past the corrider and into the room where Green Lantern and the others were kept. The cell on the left, next to John's opened. A thud, probably a person, hit the floor and groaned. Yep, definitely a person. The person that had brought him or her in was apparently chaining the unconscious person up. When the person finished, they walked out of the cell, locking the door and leaving the sleeping figure on the cell to the left of John's, sleeping on the uncomfortable wall of the cell.

John couldn't hear anything except small breathing noises coming from the cell next door, could it be Flash? Surely Shayera would be out of the picture, how would've they known where she was, according to Bruce, she was on vacation, but where? Maybe it was her, after all Wally already escaped not once but twice now, (Everyone in the league, except Hawkgirl has heard bout the fight between Flash and Reverse Flash, obviously, Flash won. Word spreads faster in here than it does at The Daily Planet) maybe it wasn't him. The more John thought, the more uneasy he was getting. _What if Wally is the one inside the cell next to me? Is Shayera hurt? Or worse, killed?_ John had to take multiple deep breaths until he calmed down. _No, they would want her alive. She is a member of the league and too precious to waste. If they wanted the league, then they would've wanted ALL of us. Including her. Actually, I hope it wasn't either of them. But the chances of them making exactly seven cells for seven members of the league, with high security but to not use one of the cells and hold someone else in, would be a waste._ John had to wait until the person, along with the rest of the league woke up, so they could discuss this. That means either Shayera or Wally is in that cell right now, and the other one is still yet to be captured.

 **Back at the Watchtower...**

 **Flash's POV**

Wally was currently zooming around grabbing some supplies and going on a rescue mission. He was wearing the suit Batman had made for him, the one in which he could run in space. He liked it. It allowed his feet to connect gravitational pulls toward objects that were solid. It made breaking into the lair in which his friends and teammates were trapped. Yep. You guessed it. Wally, fastest man alive, was going to space.

Wally packed some granola bars that were actually pretty special to him. Even though they tasted horrible, they would keep his appetite full for a while. Yeah, leave it up to Batman to create nasty tasting granola bars, but at least they were efficient. After he finished 'packing', he jumped into the Javelin. Batman and the others had banned him from ever and I mean EVER driving it. But who were they to make decisions now? They weren't here to nag and lecture him about driving. Wally felt sad thinking about it. He would rather have to face an army of angry Hawkgirls for the rest of the league to be here. It was lonely without them at the watchtower. He couldn't annoy Bats anymore, hang out with GL, constantly flirt with Diana and Shayera, pretend to understand what J'onn was saying, and tease the Big Blue Scout. Who knew a situation like this would happen. His spirits lifted up thinking more about it. The others were captured, definitely not a good thing but... Flash, Wally would be the one saving them. He would be a hero! Everyone would congratulate him and John would buy him a huge dinner. Maybe Batman would even let Wally drive the Batmobile. Actually.. Probably not. After all, Wally has unscrew the tires whenever he gets the chance in the Batcave. He has still yet to spray paint it, pink, or writing something like 'FLASH WAZ HERE'. Wally grinned as he buckled his seat belt. He pressed a few buttons, and flinching away, hoping they wouldn't explode in his face. Luckily, it didn't. The engine roared to life and the Javelin flew out of the Watchtower and into space.

Wally was thinking. Turn right, then left, and right again? Hmm. Wally squinted his eyes, that rock seemed familiar. After a while of wrong turns and bumping into floating debris, Wally finally found the place he was looking for. Wally landed the Javelin behind a surprisingly large rock. More of a mountain acutally. What surprised Wally more was that he didn't crash the Javelin (much). But it wasn't his fault, the debris floating around was pretty much saying, 'Bump into me!', plus, they were kind of large. Wally hopped off the Javelin. Too bad it couldn't turn invisible like Wonder Woman's invisible jet. Up ahead, was a enormous building. Dark obsidian walls surrounded the building, with pillars, that reached up pretty high in space. Wally felt his suit working, and began running. He ran around the walls trying to find a way in. There was no entrance to get in except for the main one, but too many gaurds were set up there. He couldn't fly, even if he could, he would get spotted pretty quickly.

 _Hmm.. What can I do? Think Wally, how can you get across without being spotted?_ Wally then mentally slapped himself. _Duh, I can phase through._

Flash vibrated his molecules in his body, and went up to the dark towering wall. He then, slid through the wall, phasing through it. _Wow, easy enough._ Great. Now he just had to phase inside. He once again, vibrated the moleclues inside his body and moves smoothly through the wall. When he was on the other side, he gasped. _Geez, that was thicker than I expected it to be. It doesn't matter, at least I'm in._

Wally began walking into the hallway, opening doors to only find them empty. He saw bathrooms, storage rooms, supply closets, and even a door that lead to a brick wall. He turned left and entered a room which was empty. The dark walls each hung a couple lanterns on them. The only sound Wally heard was the small flickering of the fire dancing inside the lanterns. Suddenly the room temperature was unreasonably cold. _What the?_ Wally thought. A voice no wait, _two_ voices were entering the room. One of them spoke first. "Isn't it amazing just watching the fire burn brightly and dancing inside the lights?" Wally slowly turned around. A pyro and a man with a familiar blue hooded jacket stood a few feet away from Wally. "Hello, _Flash_ ," The other man said. Flash definitely recognized them, he should've known sooner. He knew them very well.

Heatwave and Captain Cold.


	11. Chapter 11

*It's sad to say that this story is starting to come to an end. After a couple more chapters, I'll be finished with it. No sequel will be added, sadly. But good news is, after I finish I can write more ineresting stories. Also, if you have an suggestions be sure to tell me! I'm starting to create a small list of stories I could write. Enjoy!*

* * *

 **Somewhere far from Earth...**

 **Hawkgirl's POV**

Shayera woke up to small mumbles of words. It sounded like a couple people were talking. "Shh... Do you here that? I think they're waking up." What the? She looked around. No doubt it was a cell. The voices were probably her teammates. She groaned and the voices suddenly stopped. "Nrmh... Guys?"

The voices suddenly tensed. Martian Manhunter linked everyone into a mind link. ' _Shayera!'_ The first voice called. It was John's?

 _'John? Are you alright? What are you doing here. Wait, how long have you been here for? When I get out of here I'm going to ki-'_

 _'It's alright Shayera, I'm fine. All of us are, acutally. At least we know who the last leaguer is,'_ John said.

 _'All of us were captured. You, Me, John, Clark, Diana, and J'onn,'_ Bruce told Hawkgirl. Shayera counted all of them up. Only six members? Everyone was here except for... Wally.

' _Where's Wally? Is he not here?_ ' Shayera had asked. The others became uneasy.

' _We suspected that Wally hadn't been caught yet. When we heard you arrive, we assumed Wally or you had been caught. Now that you're here, it only means Wally is our only hope,_ ' Clark explained. Shayera mentally slapped herself. How could she get caught so easily? She should have fought harder, she could've won if she had not been taken by surprise. Slience filled the room. No one dared to talk. Besides, conversation was a waste of breath, what could they possibly talk about? Only the steady breathing of the others covered the emptiness of the room. Shayera knew herself and the others only had one thing on mind. _Would Flash save the league?_

 **Flash's POV**

Heatwave and Captain Cold, the dynamic duo. Heatwave grinned a crooked smile. "Well if it ain't the Scarlet Speedster," Heatwave said, mocking Wally.

Flash grinned. He's taken them on before, this shouldn't be a problem. "Well, if it ain't Dweeb Dumb," Flash looked at Captain Cold, who growled, then at Heatwave, "And Dweeb Dumber!"

Wally thought he could see a vein bulging on Heatwave's forehead. Man, that dude had anger issues. Heatwave growled. "I'm going to have a lot of fun burning you to a crisp, _Flash_."

Heatwave charged and his flamethrower in both hands. Captain Cold followed charging and moving in sync with Heatwave. Heatwave's flamethrower and Captain Cold's cold gun were spurring out bright flames and freezing cold ice. Sides of both walls were burned badly and had ice covering them. They attacked in unison. _Oh dang_ , Wally thought. They definitely improved since the last time Wally had took them on. Wally dodged both blows. He had to be careful though, the attack they launched are merely inches away from hitting Wally. He steadied himself, positioning into a defensive stance. His eyebrows furrowed uneasily. Heatwave noticed this and took the time to mock him. "Aww. Was that too much for the little waby Flash to handle?" He mocked.

Flash raised his eyebrows, clearly not impressed. Man, this guy had to work on socializing with the enemy a bit better. Couldn't have been much more awkward than that. Captain Cold broke the slience by raising his gun at Flash, and with a sound of something clicking he shooted. Flash easily dodged it. He looked back at the polar opposites. _That seemed way too easy._ Flash thought. And he was right. Sharp pain occured in his side. He looked down to see a chunk lf ice planted around his hip. Ugh, it was so cold. He looked around, at Captain Cold, then at Heatwave to try and spot something. At the other side of the wall a large rectangular mirror gleamed. A small note was attached to it. Flash squinted his eyes, ignoring the pain on his side for now. ' _You own me one, Cold. -MM'_

MM? Mirror Master. Captain Cold grinned a wicked smile. He shouted 'Go!' To Heatwave and they both charged once again. Flash tried to run but failed. Pain soared through his body again. He had just enough time to remove the ice that shelled his stomach before glancing up to see Heatwave running toward him up front. Wally punched him in the jaw, knocking him back a bit. Captain Cold shot an ice shard towards Wally and into his shoulder. Wally grunted as it hit. He quickly pulled it out and felt his body slowly healing. Thank god for fast metabolism.

He super speeded into Captain Cold, punching him straight in the stomach. He gasped and retrieved back, letting Heatwave charge back towards Wally. He raised his flamethrower and fired it all around him. Wally dodged the wicked flames that flew from it, landing multiple hits on Heatwave. Flash sensed Captain Cold behind him and turned around and kicked him in the shins. He elbowed him sharply at the back of Cold's head. Wally landed a final blow by hitting him upward and into the air. Heatwave got back up but much to his surprise, found himself gasping for breath. A red blur was creating a circle around the two. Wally ran faster, cutting off the oxygen supply as he ran. Soon Captain Cold and Heatwave both fell onto the ground, two thuds as they fell. Wally grinned. He looked at them for a minute before leaving the room. In search of his friends.

Pretty soon he found it. The last door at the end of a dark and gloomy hallway. Dim lights ran against the walls, lighting up the hall. Wally grabbed the door knob. He hesitated. No, his friendw were in there and he had to save them. He opened the door and walked in.

 **Justice League's POV (Not including Wally)**

Everyone's eyes turned to the door. The sound of keys jingling inside the lock met, someone was coming in. Everyone prepared for the worst, they had often visits from Sinestro, Cheetah, Joker, and even Luthor himself. Who would it be this time? Captain Cold? Grodd? Deathstroke? The door finally unlocked, and clicked open. Footsteps walked in her slowly. No one could see very well because the room was poorly lit. A shadow casted on the metallic walls, that confined them here. As the person got closer, the members squinted their eyes to try and make out who it was. They were in for a very big surprise. Out of the shadow and stepped a man they recognized and never thought they would see again. The man grinned at looked at all of them. Diana was the first to speak.

"Wally?"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys.. I'm going to make this simple.

I am going to discontinue this story. I'm really REALLY sorry guys, but I don't have any motivation to write anymore. I probably wont upload again or maybe in the future. I am acutally a pretty young writer and its kinda stressing me out about having school, afterschool activites, and writing fanfiction. This is why I have to put this story to an end. I still love reading fanfiction but I dont think I can write any for the time being. If I do start writing in the future, it probably wont happen for a few years. I really am sorry and I thought about it for a while. My decision is final. It hurts me that you wont be able to read the end of this. But I have stayed up really late at nights planning everything out, and wondering what to do. Trust me, I really didn't want to discontinue this and I know many of you are probably upset and I truly am sorry, but I just cant write anymore. Hope you'll forgive me. Sorry.. :(


End file.
